Contest entries
by FunkyMonkey19
Summary: Contest entries I've done in the past on DA. The rating range between K all the to T. Read and enjoy.
1. Enjoying Winter

"It never snows in Jasper and its December!" Miko complained with a huff.

"Well, that's what happens when you move to the "entertainment" capital of the world." Jack replied.

Miko rolled her eyes and started playing with her phone.

Raphael was nearby, as ever playing around on his computer.

"It might be snowing in Oregon," The young girl said a few moments later. "Think Ratchet will ground bridge us there if we asked?"

"I doubt it." Raph said before doing a bad impression of the good doctor.

"The Ground Bridge isn't a toy; it's used for mission and emergencies only."

Jack and Miko laughed as the young boy waved a ruler around like a wretch for added flare.

After the laughter died down, Jack checked his phone for the time.

"Well, time for me to go." He announced then proceeded to get bundled up.

"What I don't get is that Jasper gets crazy cold, yet it never snows." Miko pointed out.

"Snow doesn't stick to dry surfaces, it doesn't rain that often." Jack told her once his gloves were on.

"You ready, Jack?" Arcee asked.

"Ready as I'll never be."

X X X

Not long after Arcee and Jack left, the elevator doors opened and Agent Fowler stepped out of the open doors and onto the platform.

"Burr, remind me to never move to Alaska." He said with a shiver.

"Never move to Alaska, Agent Fowler." Miko smirked.

Fowler shook his head as he headed down the catwalk to where the children were sitting.

"It's pretty quiet around here, where is everyone?"

"Arcee left to take Jack to work a few minutes ago, Bulkhead and Bumblebee are off scouting somewhere." Miko replied.

"I'm surprised you didn't sneak off like you always do." Fowler pointed out.

"Ratchet threatened to tie her to an engine block if she did." Raph said without looking up from his computer.

Fowler chuckled. "Speaking if which where is the Doc? And what of Prime?"

"Ratchet is off doing his own thing as always, most likely tinkering with stuff and- oh, and speaking of Optimus, here he comes."

The three remaining humans turned to see Optimus emerge of a corridor, followed shortly by Ratchet.

"Bulkhead and Bumblebee's scouting mission should be over by now," Ratchet was saying. "They haven't called for a bridge."

"Calm yourself, Ratchet. It's most likely due to the interference caused by the mountians in that region." Optimus assured him.

Ratchet wasn't so sure but chose not to the push and returned the ground bridge controls. A moment later there was a burst of static followed by Bulkhead's voice.

-Bulkhead to base, scouting mission complete. Make sure the kids are ready.-

"Copy that, Bulkhead," Ratchet replied then turned to the two remaining children. "Put your protective clothing on."

They recognized that tone all to well, it left no room for argument.

Raphael closed his laptop and placed it in his backpack before putting his winter clothing on.

Miko grumbled a little before doing the same.

Ratchet gave them both a short nod then opened a ground bridge. "In you go."

"Where are you sending us?" Raph asked.

Ratchet didn't answer his question but told him to leave his backpack.

"Think Ratch is going to dump us on some uncharted island?" Miko whispered.

"I doubt it." Raph replied.

X X X

It was a like had stepped into a world of white, it was beautiful as well as a little blinding.

"It looks like someone poured whiteout all over the place." Raph stated.

"Where are we?" Miko asked.

"Near the Rocky Mountains in Oregon." Bulkhead told her.

They jumped a little at the loud crunch of snow under the large Autobot's feet.

"Watch yourself, Bulk. You might start and Avalanche." The young girl grinned.

"That's why we're in a valley." Bumblebee put in.

"This is awesome! Hey, Bulkhead, want to help me make a huge Snowman?" She asked.

"Uh, sure."

While Bulkhead helped Miko with her soon to be massive snowman, Raphael concocted a plan with Bumblebee.

"This is gonna be sweet!" Miko exclaimed excitedly.

The green Autobot's head suddenly jerked forward as he was hit by a large white ball that exploded upon impact.

"H-Hey! Who threw that?" Bulkhead asked turning to face Bee and Raph.

The young boy quickly pointed at the yellow scout, at the same moment the yellow scout pointed at the young boy.

Bulkhead narrowed his optics at the pair before returning to the snowman, ignoring the giggles coming from behind him.

Once the bottom of the snowman was finished, they started working on the middle part of the snowman.

"It's looking great, Bulk- Oof!" A snow ball to the back of the head caused her to face plant into the second growing ball.

"What the-" Bulkhead said turning around just in time to get hit in the face with a snow ball thrown by Bumblebee.

Sputtering, he shook the slowly melting snow from his frame then glared at the yellow scout who was bent over laughing.

"Oh, now you're gonna get it!"

"Go, Bulk!" Miko called while she and Raph watched the two Autobots rough house.

"It was Bee's idea." He said.

"Sure it was." Miko replied dumping snow on his head.

"H-Hey!" Raph laughed.

While Bulkhead and Bumblebee continued to rough house, Miko and Raph had a snow ball.

"Best day ever!" Miko announced before getting hit in the face with a snowball.

They never did finish building their massive snow man….


	2. Humanformers Halloween party

It was Maelstrom's frist Halloween party, and his mother was dressing the three year old up as a pumpkin.

"How look?" The toddler asked.

"Adorable, Shockwave, come in here."

A tall thin man with amber eyes walked into the room and smiled a little when he saw his wife and son.

"Well, aren't you handsome," Shockwave said then ruffled his son's already untidy hair, something he got from his mother. "Dear, you should be getting for the party. We don't want to late."

"We still have plunty of time, the party doesn't start for an hour." Savage replied.

"I know, I want to get there early before Bumblebee does. Her idea of a good time at a party is to spike the punch with hard liquor so everyone gets drunk and sleeps with inappropriate people."

"Hey!" Savage said with mock hurt in her dark brown eyes. "That's how you and I got together. Besides, Bee's really mellowed out now that she's expecting twins."

"That is true, Rowan must be excited. But Primus only knows what kind of costume Bee will show up in."

Savage chuckled. "I guess we'll find out when we get there."

Much to thier surprise, Bumblebee had arrived dressed as a geisha. It was Starscream; one of Megatron's super hot trophy wives that showed up dressed like a skimpy Salor Moon. While Optimus, his second wife was dressed more tasteful, mainly due to the fact that she was also pregnant. She was wearing a simple green dress with a braided belt. Their husband was dressed as a priest and judging from what Starscream wearing no one had to guess why.

Jazz was dressed as a pirate, Prowl wasn't participating. Their oldest daughter named Rowan who was six was dressed like her dad, she even wore an adorable pirate hat. Ratchet was dressed as a monk; the blitzwing brothers just went as themselves which was strange and scary enough.

Bulkhead and Lugnut couldn't make it because they had to work.

"Wow, Bumblebee you're glowing." Optimus smiled.

"I feel fat already." Bumblebee grumbled.

"You're not fat, babe. You just started showing." Jazz grinned, giving Bumblebee a little kiss.

"Daddy, there's candy!" Rowan said excitedly.

"Candy?!" Maelstrom echoed, amber eyes beaming before running over to the table with Rowan in his heels.

"Oh, dear god..." Prowl commented as the kids began to eat candy at an alarming rate.

Savage and Prowl shared the same look of dread, it was going to be a long night and even longer tomorrow with upset children with tummy aches.

_This party can't get any more crazy, can it?_ Savage wondered.

"Random, don't spike the adult's punch bowl!" Hothead shouted only to be met with crazy laughter.

There was a collected groan among the adults.

_I stand corrected..._


	3. Battle of Egos

Normally nothing would be worth the Decepticon leader's time not when he could simply send the drones or his high ranking officers, but this time it was different. Soundwave had been the first to notify him of the strange energy anomaly, it wasn't an energon spike that lead to a ground bridge being opened, the readings were far different.

"Hmm," Megatron said optics narrowing as he looked at the readings. "Interesting."

"My lord, allow me to investigate this strange energy spike." Dreadwing requested.

"No, Dreadwing. I need you to command the Warship in my absence." Megatron replied turning to face the seeker.

"As you wish, Lord Megatron." Dreadwing said with a slight bow.

Satisfied by the seekers answer, the silver warlord headed to the launch pad. After transforming, he headed for the location where the strange energy spike originated.

* * *

The energy spike vanished suddenly when Megatron was a mile away from its location.

"What?!" He roared.

He swore in his native language, wondering what he should do now that the signal had vanished. After giving it some thought, he decided to continue to where the spike had originated.

Megatron landed on an outcropping of rock and transformed, his optics narrowed in confusion at what he saw in the valley below him. The Autobot scout named Bumblebee was embattled with what appeared to be a brown and purple metallic dinosaur.

"Terrorize!"

His optics widened as the creature let out a roar before suddenly transforming into its robotic form. Its tail shifted and was now hooked onto the being's left arm. The large Con crossed his arms as he continued to watch the battle between Bumblebee and the other warrior.

_Hmm, he could to be a valuable ally._ Megatron thought, then smirked when the warrior blew Bumblebee away with his tail/weapon.

* * *

The stranger smirked as he looked at the unconscious form a few feet away from him, he still had no idea how he arrived here but he was pleased to know that he still could take down the enemy.

_Might as well finish it._ He thought powering up his weapon as he approached the yellow and black bot.

A heavy thud behind him caught his attention, he looked over his shoulder and narrowed his optics a little when he saw the large silver mech.

"I must say I'm rather impressed. That scout has proved to be a nuisance as of late."

"Really? Considering I fought him without so much as breaking a sweat, doesn't say much about your combat skills." The stranger replied.

The silver mech narrowed his optics at his comment, but he chose to ignore it. "It would seem that I have need of skills such as yours. And should you agree to follow-"

"Follow? I am Megatron! And Megatron's are not followers!"

The silver mech bared his teeth and said with a growl. "I do not care who you claim to be, this is my planet! You will either fall inline and follow my command or be destroyed!"

"Never!" The stranger yelled before spinning around and firing at the larger mech.

At that same moment, the silver mech fired his own weapon, the impact of their combined shots sent them flying backwards several yards away from one another.

Megatron shook his head as he sat up, he hadn't been expected that to happen.

"Beast Mode!"

The imposter changed back into his dinosaur form and was now charging straight for him.

He quickly got to his feet just as the stranger slammed into him, he managed to avoid snapping jaws, but his left forearm along with his fusion cannon hadn't been so lucky. The imposters massive jaws had clamped down and basically crushed it, this prevented him from unsheathing his sword. Not that it mattered, he could still fight!

* * *

The fight continued for another two hours, neither warrior were backing down, nor were they willing to surrender, they just continued fighting.

Two figures stood on the same outcropping that Megatron had been standing on two hours before.

"Bumblebee will make a full recovery from his injuries." The larger of the two commented.

"That's good," The smaller replied. "You know those two are going to kill one another."

"That is a possibility. But if anything, they will simply ware each other out."

The smaller Prime gave a small chuckle. "Good to know that your Megatron is just as stubborn and egotistic as mine is."

The larger Prime gave his smaller counter part a small smile before turning his attention back to the stubborn warriors fighting in the valley below them.


	4. First Day of School

Elita, a strawberry blonde haired woman with kind blue eyes quietly opened the door to her son's room.

"Wakey, wake. Time to get up, it's the first day of school." She said, lightly giving the six year old a little nudge.

The sandy haired occupant gave a soft groan before pulling the blanket over his head, followed shortly by a muffled reply. "I don't want to go to school, it's evil."

Elita chuckled. "You really shouldn't listen to your cousins. Get up, breakfast is ready."

Bee gave another groan before sitting up and stretching, his short blond hair sticking out in every directions. He yawned before getting out of bed and leaving the bed room.

x x x

Optimus, a dark haired, blue eyed man with a mustache and the makings of a scruffy beard, folded down the top of his news paper and smiled when he saw Bumblebee enter the dining room.

"Well good morning, sleepy head." He greeted as he sat down next to the high chair where his baby sister was messily eating Cheerios.

"Morning, dad." Bee replied as he started eating his breakfast.

"Did you sleep well?"

The six year old gave his father an unintelligible reply as his mouth was full.

Optimus chuckled then ruffled his son's already messed up hair. His attention turned to his daughter when she let out a happy squeal and pounded the food tray with her little hands.

"Now, was that really necessary?" He asked with a warm smile.

The baby giggled and hit her tray again, earning an amused chuckle from her father.

Elita entered the kitchen a short time later, she smiled at Optimus beforr getting the coffee pot to refill his coffee cup.

"Gross." Bee said as he watched parents briefly kiss one another.

Optimus hid his smile by drinking coffee while Elita looked at her son with a raised eye brow.

"And what's so gross about it?" There was a smile to her voice.

"It's gross because girls have cooties."

"Oh, I have cooties?" His mother said taking his empty plate. "In that case you better get dressed before I give you cooties."

"Ew! Gross!" Bee exclaimed before bolting from the dinning room.

"That never gets old." Elita smiled.

"You know he'll grow out of that state of mind." Optimus pointed out.

"Doesn't mean I can enjoy it while it lasts." She countered, sitting beside him. "And besides, by the time Bee grows out of it, little Silverblade will be thinking boys are gross."

Silverblade squealed happily at the sound of her name and once again pounded the tray.

"Yes, little one. We're talking about you." Optimus smiled.

Silverblade giggled again before Elita took her out of the high chair and into her mobile play chair. Once in the play chair, she rolled away to where her brother had disappeared to.

"She's just going to corner him in the hall way again." Optimus stated.

"I know, but at least she stopped ramming into people."

"Thank Primus for that."

Elita smiled before leaning forward and lightly kissed her husband again.

"Mom! Silverblade cornered me at the end of the hallway again!" Bee called.

X X X

Bee's Cowlick refused to lay flat no matter how many times Elita brushed it.

"Mom, my hair is fine." Bee complained as he felt water being sprayed on his head for the 100th time.

"It's the First day of school, Elita. Not Picture day." Optimus told her as he held Silverblade.

Elita finally admitted defeat by putting the brush and spray bottle down on the counter. Which prompted Silverblade to make a grab for the spray bottle but it was just out of her reach, causing her to pout.

"Alright, a few more pictures." Elita said with a smile.

"Mom, we've already got a thousand of them."

"He does have a point, dear." Optimus smiled then chuckled at the annoyed look Elita gave him.

"Alright, fine. We should probably get going. Do you have everything, Bumblebee?" Elita asked.

"Yes, mom. We packed my backpack last night. Well, you did, I just watched." Bee tried not to sound annoyed.

"Alright, lets go then."

X X X

Optimus had to pry Elita off Bumblebee when the bell rang signaling that school was starting.

"He'll be fine, Elita. Look, he's already made a friend."

Elita looked and sure enough, a blue haired boy who was same age as Bumblebee had walked up to him and was already talking to him.

Bee smiled. "Hi, Blurr. My name is Bumblebee, but you can call me Bee. Is this your first day too?"

"It is, wanna be friends?"

"Sure!"

Before going inside with Blurr, Bee turned around and waved at his parents who waved back.

Elita smiled, Optimus was right. Their little Bee was going to be just fine.

"C'mon," Optimus said softly. "Let's go home."


End file.
